fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke
at the age of sixteen Slade Wilson ran away from home lying about his age to enlist in the US army Adeline Kaine eventually took Slade under her wing and they had their son Grant together due to government experimentation Slade was given enhanced speed and stamina Slade was dishonorably discharged after disobeying orders to save his lifelong friend Billy Wintergreen Slade then started taking mercenary contracts under the guise of Deathstroke one day deathstdroke was hired to kill a high ranking military Colenel from the Qurac military the terrorist the Jackal then kidnapped Slade,s youngest son Joe in an attempt to extort Slade into giving up the names of those behind the colonel,s murder refusing to betray his code of Honor Deathstroke gambled his son,s life against the power of his meta human abilities he managed to kill all of Joe,s kidnappers but not before Joe had his voice box cut out Adeline then shot Slade in the eye for this and they soon split up Adeline decided not to tell Grant years later Slade was offered a contract to kill the teen titans but he refused then Grant who ironically idolized Deathstroke took the contract Slade intervened when Grant attacked the titans but ultimately joined his son instead Grant,s powers overloaded and Slade could only watch as his firstborn son died in his arms Slade blamed the titans plotting revenge by placing Tara Markov as a spy on their team with her help Slade delivered the titans to Hive one by one Joe who was now the hero Jericho and Nightwing apprehended Deathstroke and Slade was put on trial for kidnapping Tara,s grief stricken boyfriend Beast boy sabotaged the trial trying to kill Slade afterwards Slade was able to come to a truce with Beast boy and retired as he was finally free of the burden of Grant,s death when he returned to work he was a better man with stricter ethics allowing him to become one of the titain,s allies when the titans were captured by the wildbeast society Slade helped the new titains find their missing friends Much to everyone,s surprise the leader of the wildbeasts was a corrupted Jericho While transferring the souls of azarath to the bodies of the titans the real Jericho re surfaced and begged his father to save him without any other choice Slade drove a sword through Joe leaving him heartbroken as he felt responsible for both of his son,s deaths a man dressed in Grant,s old ravager costume worked to blow up the capital building in Washington Dc and planned to kill Slade along the way it turned out to be Slade,s old partner Bill Walsh who blamed Slade for his failures in life revealing himself to be the one who tortured Joe as the Jackal and recruited Grant into Hive Slade then killed Walsh avenging both of his sons but in the aftermath of this Slade started to push his loved ones away feeling it was best for them as Slade felt he would not be a good father to his daughter Rose he left her in Wintergreen,s care . Deathstroke was hired by Doctor Light to protect him from the justice league emerging victorious against most of them only to beaten by green arrow of all people. After some time travel Slade forgot of Grant,s death but when it came back to him he confronted the flash Wally West who apologised for not being able to save Grant Slade offered Wally a deal in which he would stop being deathstroke if wally went back in time to save Grant but Wally refused so Slade kidnapped the second Wally West Kid Flash Slade released Kid Flash exspressing his sympathies for the grief Kid Flash felt over his father to try and get him to help Save Grant kid flash did agree but it turned out Slade already had what he wanted using the energy he got from Wally to gain speed force powers in this story it was retconned that the reason Slade foresook vengeance for Grant was due to a deal he made with Dick Grayson to teach Rose his values so she didn,t turn out like her father Once getting to the location Grant was when he was killed before his death Slade hugged his son and took him to a safehouse on the number four to save Grant Slade told his son the serum Hive gave him was poison but Grant refused to listen and faded out of existence as the titans cut off his speed enraged Slade planned to stop Grant from ever running away and kill them all when he returned Jericho traveled off in deathstroke,s wake tried to get him to stop but Slade was too concerned about saving his first son he ran so fast both he and Jericho got lost in the speed force the team then saved Slade who decided to Quit the deathstroke mantle forever . Category:Dc comics villains Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Category:Protagonist Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Elderly Category:On and off Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Fallen Heroes